


First Kiss

by CalicoJinx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, kylux - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, High School AU, M/M, Valentine's Day, benarmie, kyluxromanceweek, nothing goes as planned, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJinx/pseuds/CalicoJinx
Summary: He could do this. He practiced on his hand, a mirror, a pillow, and an imaginary version of the object of his affections for this very moment. The moment that Armitage Hux kisses Ben Solo. Plus it’s Valentine’s Day and there nothing wrong with a little romance.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> _Day 1 of @kyluxromanceweek prompts and I went with a high school Benarmie au! This is my first time writing Benarmie and for any fandom in general. Also I haven’t written in ages so please be gentle._

It was only a few weeks ago when things started to... change for Armitage. Since the day he moved to this town he and Ben clashed. Arguments, challenges, competitions, harsh comments, criticism, fighting. Rivals. Enemies. Armitage hated Ben and made sure Ben and everyone else knew it. Not that Ben was any better.

Yet the two boys were drawn to each other like magnets. Always in one another’s sights. Always invading each other’s personal space. The turning point came when another student came along and began to pick on Armitage like it was an okay thing to do. Armitage decided to ignore the boy while he plotted vengeance. However Ben wasn’t so patient and handled the problem in his own way without Armitage even having to ask. He’d never actually seen someone get knocked out with one punch before but Ben changed that. 

“Why would you do that?! Do you know how much trouble you’re getting yourself into you idiot?”

“You’re welcome, Armie.”

“Don’t call me that, you asshole! Now answer me. Why did you do that? YOU torture me everyday.”

Ben’s answer was simple and given with a smirk. “Only I can get away with torturing you, Hux. Just like only you can torment me. No one else.”

Soon the fighting between them wasn’t as explosive. Harsh comments became a little less biting and later more flirtatious if Armitage was reading Ben correctly. Glares of fiery hate turned to something hotter. Passionate. Smoldering at times and made Armitage’s heart race and stomach fill with butterflies. Physical contact in the forms of hard shoulder checks and fists became gentle unnecessary touches. Playful shoves and soft bumping of shoulders. Always so close and now he wants more. Armitage wants so much more of Ben. 

He could do this. He practiced on his hand, a mirror, a pillow, and an imaginary version of the object of his affections for this very moment. The moment that Armitage Hux kisses Ben Solo. Plus it’s Valentine’s Day and there nothing wrong with a little romance.

Ben must feel the same way right? That smoldering look was in Ben’s eyes again as he watched Armitage leaning his shoulder against a locker. Long reddish gold eyelashes fluttering ever so slightly. Ben was still holding the handle of his own locker. He should’ve opened it by now but he can’t can he? Ben HAD to be feeling it too Armitage reasoned with himself. The crackling electricity between them. Why else would his lips be slightly parted and his ears begin to turn pink?

So right there in this empty hallway at Ben’s locker, Armitage went for it. He licked his lips once before leaning in. Full speed ahead eyes closed, heart pounding in his throat...

Only for Ben to finally open his locker just as quickly and smashed Armitage in the face with it. The sound of metal hitting skin echoed in the silent hallway just before the sound of Armitage’s body hitting the floor.

No. No this was definitely not the right moment.  


~*~*~

Now there they were. Sitting in the nurse’s office side by side. Shoulder to shoulder. Thigh to thigh. Armitage with an ice pack, bruised nose, a busted lip, and a black eye. Ben with hands on his lap fidgeting with his fingers. An incredibly guilty look on his face. He was chewing his lip damn near raw and Armitage sighed in defeat, embarrassment, and irritation. The nurse was calling Rae Sloane, Armitage’s emergency contact, to pick him up for school.

“For the last time it’s FINE, you idiot. It was my fault.” Even if Ben’s timing was totally bullshit.

“I know, I know I just. Fuck.” Ben sighed heavily and dropped his head into his hands, “This isn’t going how I planned.”

Armitage arched the brow of his good eye. “What?”

“I planned to... you know. It’s. It’s Valentine’s Day Hux and I planned to fucking. This is so stupid! I should’ve just- Look, Hux, again I’m sorry but it wasn’t supposed to happen this way. I didn’t realize how close you was to the damn locker and I was going to. I was going to you know. Go through with my plan.“

Then they fell into silence. Ben again looking at his hands and Armitage’s headache growing stronger.

“Ben, am I going to be let in on this plan anytime before my ride to ER arrives?” Armitage asked flatly even though his heart was once again beating out of his chest the second Ben mentioned it was Valentine’s Day.

With a glare Ben jumped to his feet and walked around to the other side of the bed. “I guess not?”

“Shut up, Hux.” Ben grumbled from his crouched position.

Armitage twisted his body to follow Ben’s movements. Curious until Ben finally stood up straight. In one of his hands was a red rose tied with a black ribbon. In the other was a small stuffed fox that was dwarfed in comparison to Ben’s large hands. Ben quickly walked back around the bed and sat beside Armitage. Carefully taking the ice pack away and handing over the gifts to clearly shocked teenager. Again Ben’s ears were red.

“I planned to give you these gifts. Then ask you out tonight for a real date. I even asked to borrow my Dad’s car but...shit” Ben ran his fingers through his hair. A nervous habit. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Hux.”

With his eyes still on his gifts Armitage whispered softly, “Armie.”

“What?”

“The date will have to wait until I am feeling my best but.”

Armitage lifted his eyes which had gone softer making the green so much brighter. Slowly he began to smile ignoring the pain in his lip. “You can call me Armie now.”

Ben’s eyes widened. “Oh! Oh. Well then.” Then they softened. Making the gold speckles shine brighter within his gaze. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Armie.”

With that, Armitage leaned in again this time making perfect contact with Ben’s lips. The kiss chastised and slow at first. Slowly growing deeper even if they needed to keep an eye out for the nurse. And yes it hurt his busted lips like Hell but Armie didn’t care. He’d suffered a black eye, bruised nose, busted lip, and a possible concussion for this moment.

It was absolutely fucking worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
